grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexenbiest
Serena Dunbrook Camilla Gotleib Catherine |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = }} A Hexenbiest (HEK-sən-beest; pl: -biester Germ. Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast") is a witch-like Wesen that resembles a demon or goblin. They are based on witches such as the one in "Snow White", seemingly concerned only about their own beauty and popularity. They work at the command of royalty and are extremely loyal creatures. Untransformed, they can be identified by a dark birthmark on the underside of their tongues. If a Hexenbiest ingests the blood of a Grimm, the Wesen part of them will be destroyed and they will be a normal human. Nick's Encounter with Hexenbiests The first Hexenbiest that Nick Burkhardt has so far encountered is Adalind Schade. Nick notices after purchasing an engagement ring for Juliette Silverton. This Hexenbiest later poses as a nurse in order to kill Marie Kessler, Nick's aunt, at the command of Captain Renard who she seems to be working with or for. They are working for an organization that Renard very much wants Nick to join, and they are afraid that if Aunt Marie were to share some information with Nick, he would not do so. At a later meeting between the two under a freeway over pass, she attacks a mugger who threatens them. The Hexenbiest can be recognized by a circular blister-type mark on the tongue, which is visible in either form. They are clever, elegant and beautiful in human form, and seem to often work in the field of law. The one natural enemy of the Hexenbiest are the Mellifers. The Hexenbiest Adalind Schade was attacked by a Queen of the Mellifers, known as the Mellischwuler but she was saved by Nick and Hank. They are also strong creatures, stronger than an average man. They also appear to be on par strength-wise with Grimms, as Adalind was able to hold her own against Nick. The Wesen part of a Hexenbiest can be "killed" by ingesting the blood of a Grimm. Their human self will be left behind, powerless. Aunt Marie's Book Entry Portland Registered nurse or lawyer 23 kills Extraordinary beauty in human form Highly intelligent and cunning Appears to be eyeless when transformed but has no visual impairment. The Hexenbiest are discussed in the entry regarding the Mellifers, it states: : The Mellifer seems to be the only natural predator of the Hexenbiest. A Mellifer attacks the Hexenbiest using a potent apitoxin, which kills the Hexenbiest instantly. The fighting skills of a Hexenbiest are only matched by the Queen Bee herself. Here, a Mellifer cuts out the marked tongue of the Hexenbiest to study the powers and secrets of their kind. A Hexenbiest mark can be found under the tongue in both human and morphed forms. ''Known'' Hexenbiest *Adalind Schade (formerly) **The first Hexenbiest encountered by Nick Burkhardt **Worked with or for Captain Renard. **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort and Associates (for Harrison Berman) **Attacked by Mellifers *Catherine **Adalind's mother **Appeared in *Serena Dunbrook **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort and Associates (for Harrison Berman) **Killed by Mellifers *Camilla Gotleib **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort and Associates (for Harrison Berman) **Killed by Mellifers *Hexenbiest in a book **Registered nurse or lawyer with 23 kills at time of documentation Images 117promo-Adalind.png|Adalind in . 117-Adalind morph.png 117-Hexenbiest spirit2.png 117-Hexenbiest spirit.png 117-Catherine morph.png